Freaky Saturday
by Shakinha
Summary: [COMPLETA] Kamus se desentende com Hyoga e algumas coisas estranhas acontecem. Paródia do filme Freaky Friday, Sexta Feira Muito Louca. Yaoi MiroKamus, MuShaka.
1. O início

Aí, galera! Essa é a minha segunda fic. É uma paródia do filme Sexta Feira Muito Louca (Freaky Friday).

Os pensamentos estão em _itálico_ e os flashbacks em **negrito**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Freaky Saturday**

Sexta-feira à noite, um rapaz entrou no Santuário. Chegou na primeira casa, a casa de Áries. Mu estava lá, sentado na escadaria, olhando para o céu.

-Mu, pode me informar se meu mestre se encontra no momento?

-Ah, sim, ele está lá. Isso se não estiver em outro lugar.

O rapaz continuou subindo. Passou por Touro e cumprimentou o guardião da casa.

-Como vai, Aldebaran?

-Muito bem, e vc?

-Vim procurar meu mestre.

-Hmm, acho que ele não está com um humor dos melhores hoje. Mas, se vc quer arriscar, siga em frente. Faça silêncio ao passar por Gêmeos, Saga brigou com Kanon de novo hoje e está descontando em tudo que vê.

-Valeu, Deba! Até mais!

-Até!- E baixando a voz –Se vc voltar inteiro de lá.

Passou por Gêmeos em silêncio, escondendo seu cosmo, para que não fosse notado. Depois, seguiu para Câncer, onde não encontrou Máscara da Morte "_Graças à Zeus_" e continuou seguindo. Em Leão, encontrou Aioria com Marin. Parecia que iam sair. O garoto os cumprimentou e seguiu em frente. Em Virgem, Shaka estava meditando, como se isso não fosse novidade. Em Libra, deixou um recado de Shiryu para Dohko e passou para a casa seguinte, Escorpião. O guardião da casa estava parado do lado de fora, olhando para as casas de cima.

-Ei, Miro!

-Hã? Ah, olá, vc por aqui?

-Pois é. Preciso de um favor de meu mestre.

Miro deu uma risadinha abafada.

-Acho melhor não subir lá hoje. O pingüim não está de bom humor hoje. Ainda mais depois de…

-Depois de que?

-Nada não, deixa pra lá. Que sua constelação te proteja!- Disse, rindo.

Em Sagitário, Aioros treinava com seu arco e flecha. Em Capricórnio, Shura estava assistindo o Campeonato Espanhol de futebol com uma lata de cerveja numa mão enquanto a outra pegava salgadinhos. Achou melhor passar quieto, o Real Madrid estava levando de 1 X 0 e esse era o time do capricorniano. Quando finalmente chegou em Aquário, encontrou Kamus lendo um de seus livros no sofá da sala.

-Mestre?

-Hyoga? Entre. O que quer?

-Preciso de um favor.

-O que foi agora?

-Eu preciso de dinheiro pra ir numa boate com os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Todos vão, menos eu porque meu dinheiro acabou.

-Boate?

-Sub-17.

-Ah, tá. O que fez com o dinheiro que lhe dei semana passada?

-Gastei indo na Sub-17.

-E vc quer ir outra vez?

-É que essa é nova! Por favor…

-Não. Vc precisa aprender a economizar seu dinheiro. Quer sair toda noite, parece o…

-Pareço quem?

-Ninguém, deixa pra lá. Por que não pede pra sua deusa milionária?

-Porque o Seiya e o Jabu estão babando ovo dela já faz uma semana pra conseguir. Não vou conseguir assim em cima da hora. E já é pra amanhã!

-Se vira.

-Como se vc não saísse prumas farras com os outros dourados! Deixa de ser pão duro!

-Eu NÃO saio pra "farras" com os outros! Sabe que não sou disso!

Kamus começou a ficar irritado.

-Mas a Saori não paga bem pra vcs?

-Aquela mão de vaca não nos dá um aumento a um milênio! Acha que é fácil?

-Melhor ser cavaleiro de ouro que de bronze!

-Vc não tem idéia do que acontece por aqui! É um inferno!

-Inferno é viver com aquela mimada chata e com o Seiya babando ovo dela! Longe dela o Seiya é gente fina, mas quando tá perto…

-Aposto que eu passaria tranqüilo um dia no seu lugar! Vc não agüentaria um minuto como cavaleiro de ouro!

-Mas é claro que sim! É só ficar aqui sem fazer nada e bebendo com os outros dourados, que, por sinal, são bastante legais!

-Estou dizendo, vc não sabe nada! Seria um fiasco como cavaleiro de Aquário! Não é fácil suportar o Shura na casa de baixo e o Afrodite na casa de cima!

-E vc seria um fiasco como cavaleiro de Cisne! Aqueles caras de bronze tem hora que irritam! Sem falar que nós cinco dormimos no mesmo quarto, é uma tortura!

Kamus bateu duas notas de 20 euros na mão de Hyoga, foi para o quarto e bateu a porta. O Cisne desceu todas as escadarias de novo. Quando passou por Escorpião, Miro estava rindo.

-Que gritaria era aquela lá em cima? Eu ouvi daqui. Achei que o Kamus fosse arrancar sua cabeça!

-Não enche.

Continuou descendo. Voltou para casa e foi guardar o dinheiro na gaveta do quarto antes que algum bronzeado visse e pedisse emprestado, dizendo que devolveria no outro dia, mas esse outro dia significava nunca. Estava guardando quando uma coisa caiu do meio das duas notas: um estranho amuleto circular, mas parecia que estava quebrado ao meio.

-Ih, isso deve ser do Kamus. Outro dia eu devolvo, eu é que não volto lá hoje. Cara estressado.

-Falando sozinho, Hyoga?

-Hã? Não, Shiryu, só pensando alto.

-Deu meu recado ao Dohko?

-Com certeza. Consegui o dinheiro, podemos ir amanhã!

-Beleza! O Seiya e o Jabu também conseguiram. Vc convidou a Freya?

-Lógico que sim. E vc, vai com a Shunrei?

-Não respondo perguntas óbvias, senhor cavaleiro de Cisne.

-Hehehe. Deixa eu adivinhar, o Seiya vai levar a Saori.

-Não, ele perdeu no par-ou-ímpar com o Jabu. Ele vai levar a Minu. O Ikki vai com a Pandora e o Shun com a June.

-Era de se esperar. Vamos jantar? To com uma fome do caramba.

Os cavaleiros de bronze jantam a vão dormir. No quarto, Hyoga mostra o meio-círculo aos outros quatro. Ikki pega pra olhar de perto.

-É estranho. Onde vc arranjou isso?

-Tava no meio das notas que o Kamus me deu.

-Então deve ser dele. Depois vc devolve. Parece um tipo de amuleto.

-Também acho, Shiryu. Acho que é melhor não mexer com essas coisas.

-Deixa de ser medroso, Shun! Um círculo quebrado ao meio não pode fazer mal à ninguém!

-Sei não, Seiya. Ainda acho melhor deixar quieto.

-Ih, Shun. Deixa de ser fresco! Eu vou dormir, boa noite pra vcs!

-Boa noite Ikki. Eu também vou dormir.

-Então todos nós vamos. Boa noite galera!

Ouve-se um "boa noite" coletivo e um deles apaga a luz. Hyoga dormiu com o amuleto debaixo do travesseiro.

Na décima primeira casa, Kamus foi arrumar a escrivaninha do quarto quando reparou no meio amuleto circular que estava ali em cima.

-Ah, o amuleto que eu comprei com o Miro quando fomos àquele restaurante indiano com o Shaka e o Mu. Mas onde está a outra metade? O Miro deve ter pegado.

Pegou o objeto e colocou debaixo do travesseiro.

-De acordo com o Shaka, isso traz sorte. Melhor eu dormir.

Deitou e ficou pensando: "_Ah, Miro… Se vc soubesse de tudo…_" e dormiu pensando na noite anterior.

Flashback 

**Kamus e Miro estavam longe do Santuário, num mirante que foram juntos depois de jantar fora. Ele achava melhor acabar com aquilo antes que alguém descobrisse, mas o Escorpião queria assumir para todos o que sentia pelo aquariano.**

**-Kamus, por que a gente não conta?**

**-E por que vc quer contar?**

**-Não gosto de ficar me escondendo. Parece que vc sente vergonha de mim.**

**Ele segurou o rosto do amigo.**

**-Não, não diga isso. Eu não sinto vergonha de vc.**

**-Então tem medo das reações alheias?**

**-Não tenho medo!**

**Kamus detestava quando diziam que ele tinha medo de alguma coisa.**

**-Não tem? Não é o que me parece.**

**-O que está insinuando?**

**-Kamus, eu quero ficar com vc pelo resto da minha vida, mas assim não dá! Nós nunca saímos de dia! Vc fecha a casa toda quando eu durmo lá com vc! Viemos eu no meu carro e vc no seu! Vc nunca aceitou dormir na minha casa! Nas minhas festas de aniversário vc nunca é o primeiro a chegar, mas é sempre é o primeiro a sair! Vc diz que eu sou o seu melhor amigo, mas não demonstra!**

**-Claro que demonstro! Eu te trouxe aqui! Eu sempre saio com vc! Estou sempre me arriscando com vc pelos becos do Santuário!**

**-Se arriscando? Se arriscando? Pois saiba que vc não é o único que arrisca a pele nos nossos encontros!**

**Miro estava quase gritando.**

**-Miro, acalme-se. Quer chamar atenção?**

**-Chamar atenção de quem? Quem está aqui além de nós, Kamus? Fantasmas? E ainda assim vc se recusa a me beijar!**

**-Acho que não vai dar certo entre nós, Miro. Melhor acabar tudo aqui.**

**Kamus sentiu-se mal em dizer isso. Miro apenas olhava com cara de quem não estava acreditando.**

**-Está terminando tudo? Tudo o que passamos não significou nada pra vc?**

**-O máximo que fizemos foi dormir juntos, nada mais que isso. Sabe que nós nunca…**

**-Eu sei, porque vc não quis! Quer saber? Eu vou embora! Fique aí se quiser!**

**Miro entrou em seu carro e foi embora, deixando Kamus pra trás com os olhos cheios de água.**

Fim do flashback 

Sábado de manhã, Kamus abriu os olhos ainda sonolento. Sonhara com Miro outra vez, aqueles sonhos não o deixavam em paz. Olhou em volta e levou um susto tão grande que caiu da cama em que estava. Aquela não era sua cama, era uma cama de solteiro e haviam outras quatro no quarto. "_Onde está minha cama? Onde está meu quarto?_", ele pensava, desorientado. Aquela com certeza não era a casa de Aquário. "_Que lugar é este? O que estou fazendo aqui?_". Resolveu ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Estranhou ao ver aquele banheiro sem sua grande banheira circular com hidromassagem e com um simples chuveiro atrás de um boxe. Chegou em frente à pia, olhou-se no espelho e deu um berro.

Hyoga acordou cedo. Resolveu ficar mais um pouco na cama. Abriu os olhos para ver se algum dos outros já tinha se levantado quando levou um susto. Aquele não era seu quarto, era um quarto muito maior, e aquela não era sua cama, era uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda. "_Pelos deuses, que lugar é este? O que estou fazendo aqui?_". Estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio. Entrou numa porta que parecia levar ao banheiro e levou outro susto. Aquele banheiro era enorme e tinha uma imensa banheira circular com hidromassagem. Foi lavar o rosto para ver se acordava, olhou-se no espelho e deu um berro. De repente, alguém entrou por aquela porta e olhou para ele, era Afrodite de Peixes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews! Respondo todas por e-mail.


	2. Acordando pra vida alheia

Demorei, mas atualizei. Agora cada um vai conhecer o dia-a-dia do outro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente, alguém entrou por aquela porta e olhou para ele, era Afrodite de Peixes.

-Kamus, vc está bem? Acho que todos os dourados ouviram seu grito, o que houve?

Hyoga não entendia nada. O que um cavaleiro de ouro estava fazendo ali, ainda mais de pijama. Afrodite usava um pijama cor-de-rosa com rosas desenhadas. Ele olhou mais uma vez.

-Ka-Kamus? Eu não sou Kamus!

-Ah, então vc é quem? Vem logo tomar café. Eu tava trocando de roupa quando ouvi vc. Vamos, vc nunca se atrasou pro café da manhã.

O garoto realmente não entendia nada. Olhava-se no espelho e via o rosto de seu mestre Kamus de Aquário, mas ele não era Kamus, era Hyoga. "_O que aconteceu? Isso só pode ser um sonho!_". Resolveu trocar de roupa. Abriu o armário e viu roupas de várias griffes francesas. Resolveu pegar uma daquelas que lhe parecesse mais confortável e saiu para tomar o café. Quando saiu, o cenário que viu foi as doze casas. Estava na décima primeira, a casa de Aquário. Subiu até Peixes e perguntou a Afrodite, que já ia saindo.

-Onde vcs tomam café da manhã?

-Está pirando, Kamyu? Sempre foi no refeitório atrás do salão do Grande Mestre! Vem comigo!

Hyoga seguiu Afrodite até um grande refeitório. Lá dentro estavam todos os cavaleiros de ouro tomando café da manhã. O Cisne nunca vira os dourados daquela forma, estavam todos descontraídos. Aldebaran foi dar um tapinha nas costas de Máscara da Morte e quase o jogou em cima do prato de panquecas.

-Cuidado, grandão!

-Foi mal aí, cara!

-Ei, Kamus! Kamus! Senta aqui do meu lado!

Era Miro quem o chamava. Hyoga sentou-se ao lado dele pois não sabia onde sentar.

-Tá comendo pouco hoje, o que houve?

-Nada, eu sempre como assim.

Miro baixou a voz.

-Preciso falar com vc em particular. Pode ser na sua casa?

Hyoga estranhou, mas respondeu:

-Pode.

-Ok, assim que acabarmos o café, vamos lá.

XxxX

Kamus ainda estava berrando na frente do espelho e passando a mão em seu rosto, que não era seu rosto nem aqui nem na China. De repente, Shiryu entrou no banheiro.

-Que foi, Hyoga? Fechou a privada no "negócio" de novo?

"_Antes fosse!_" Ele pensou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Que bom, então por que está berrando feito um louco?

-Nada non.

-Está falando francês?

-Non! Quer dizer, não! Deixa pra lá, eu só estou com muita fome.

-Então tá. Vamos comer antes que o Ikki e o Seiya detonem nosso café. Vem!

Kamus o seguiu até a cozinha do que parecia ser um apartamento. Ali havia uma mesa e nela estavam sentados Seiya, Shun e Ikki. Ikki perguntou:

-Ei, pato, por que demorou?

-Ele tava no banheiro. Vamos comer?

-Era o que eu tava esperando.- Disse Seiya e começou a devorar a comida preparada por Shun. Kamus se serviu de algumas panquecas, um copo de suco de laranja, uma fatia de bacon e perguntou para Shun:

-Que molho vcs têm para panquecas?

-Tem esse, que vc comprou anteontem.

Anteontem. Foi o dia em que terminara com Miro. O dia em que viu sua vida partir em pedaços e não fazer mais sentido algum.

-Cara, vc tá com algum problema?

Era Seiya quem perguntava. O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois do café, foram trocar de roupa. Todos trocavam de roupa no mesmo quarto, o que deixou o aquariano meio sem jeito. Ficou vermelho feito um pimentão quando Ikki apareceu pelado na frente dele perguntando por sua cueca da sorte. A única pessoa que vira em trajes menores fora Miro, mas ainda assim ele estava de cuecas. "_Pelos deuses, acho que me transformei em meu pupilo! Estes cavaleiros de bronze são uns desleixados!_" Pensou olhando o quarto, que estava uma bagunça. Apenas a parte de Shun era organizada.

-Ei, Hyoga! Por que está tão vermelho? Até parece que vc não tem o que nós temos!

-Er… É que eu não estou… acostumado com isso.

-O quê? Nós sempre trocamos de roupa juntos e agora que vc vem reclamar? Ah, vá tomar banho, pato.

-Deixa ele Ikki, deve ter dormido mal hoje ou teve algum sonho ruim. E aí, tudo pronto pra hoje à noite?

-Com certeza, Shiryu! Vamos detonar nessa Sub-17! Vou dançar até não poder mais com a Minu. Vc vai dançar com a Freya, Hyoga?

-Ô Seiya, até parece que vc não sabe que o pato não consegue dançar sem pisar no pé de quem estiver dançando com ele! Não é, pato?

-Hoje à noite? Mon Dieu! Nós íamos naquela boate depois do jantar!

-Que boate, cara? A gente nem pode entrar em boate! E vc ia jantar com quem?

-Nada não, Shiryu. É que eu to meio perdido aqui. Na verdade, nem era pra eu estar aqui!

Seiya cochicha para Shiryu:

-Liga não, ele caiu da cama quando levantou. Deve ter batido o cabeção.

Ikki chamou os outros, parado na porta.

-Ei, galera! Vcs querem ou não dar uma volta de bicicleta?

Seiya dá um pulo no ar.

-Vamos nessa!

Todos saem e pegam as bicicletas na garagem.

-Qual é a minha?

-Meu Deus, vc bateu feio a cabeça hoje, hein! É a azul-clara! Essa azul-escura é minha, a vermelha é do Seiya, a verde-escura é do Shiryu e a verde-clara é do Shun. Lembrou?

-Ah, tá… Onde vcs andam de bicicleta?

Os quatro ficam parados olhando para ele. Shiryu responde:

-Na China é que não é.

-A gente sempre anda no parque.- Diz Shun –Vem!

Kamus acha melhor seguir os garotos. Depois daria um jeito de descobrir o que acontecera e como acontecera.

XxxX

Após o café da manhã, Hyoga seguiu Miro até a casa de Aquário. Lá, ele sentou no sofá e fez sinal para que sentasse ao seu lado.

-Olha, sobre o que eu te disse anteontem, eu quero que saiba que eu falei sem pensar. Eu tava meio nervoso, sabe…

-O quê? O que vc me disse anteontem?

-Quando a gente saiu pra jantar. Vc não lembra?

-Vc saiu pra jantar com o Kamus?

-Vc é o Kamus. Pirou?

-Acho que sim.

Levantou e saiu correndo para fora. Desceu as escadarias até chegar na primeira casa. Encontrou com Mu.

-Olá, Kamus! O que houve? Vc estava estranho hoje no refeitório. Foi o Miro de novo?

-Eu não sou o Kamus. O que o Miro fez?

-Deixa pra lá. Então, vc e o Miro vão jantar hoje comigo e com o Shaka? Vamos num restaurante de comida brasileira, indicado pelo Aldebaran.

-Desde quando o Kamus sai pra jantar com o Miro?

-Já vi que a situação tá ruim mesmo. Olha, por que vc não entra? Vou preparar alguma coisa pra vc tomar, vc realmente não parece bem.

Hyoga entrou na casa de Áries e esperou Mu, sentado no sofá. Enquanto isso, reparou em como a casa era grande e organizada, assim como a casa de seu mestre, que viu quando acordara. "_Nossa, então essa é a vida dos cavaleiros de ouro? Não deve ser tão difícil._". Mu voltou com um chá de ervas e sentou ao seu lado.

-Acho bom vc melhorar, porque o Dohko marcou treino pra gente pra daqui a meia hora. Eu já tava saindo quando vc chegou. Sabe que gosto de chegar cedo e vc também.

-T-treino? Com quem?

-Treinamos todo dia de manhã entre nós, esqueceu? Ou vai me dizer que esqueceu de quando vc e o Miro começaram?

-Começaram a quê?

-Vc levou uma na cara tão forte que teve que ir pegar gelo na cozinha. O Miro foi atrás de vc e te beijou perto dos vestiários.

-O quê? "_Agora sim não entendo mais nada. O que o Kamus tem a ver com o Miro?_"

-Melhor a gente ir, senão vamos nos atrasar. Vem!

Saíram e foram até uma arena, onde Shaka já os esperava. Para a surpresa de Hyoga, Mu cumprimentou o virginiano com um leve beijo nos lábios.

-Que foi, Kamus? Até parece que vc nunca me viu com o Mu. Como se vc e o Escorpião não fizessem pior.

"_Putz_" Ele pensava "_Essa foi difícil de engolir! Espero que só estejam zoando_".

Pouco a pouco, os outros cavaleiros de ouro foram chegando e se agrupando. Dohko apareceu na frente deles e falou:

-Como decidimos ontem, Mu vai com Shaka, Saga com Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran com Shura, Kamus com Aioria, Miro com Afrodite e Kanon com Aioros. Qualquer coisa, me chamem, estarei observando.

Os dourados disseram "ok" e foram cada dupla para um canto. Miro cochichou para Hyoga:

-Queria ir com vc, mas o Aioria não quis ir com o Dite, então… Boa sorte.

-Er… Pra vc também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vida de douradinho não é moleza! De bronzeadinho também não!

Valeu as reviews **Onime no Suga** e **Persefone-San**! Deixem reviews, eu respondo todas! Até a próxima!


	3. Treinando

Agora um pedaço do dia de cada um.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aioria era um adversário difícil. Não para Kamus, mas para Hyoga, que não sabia como usar a força de seu mestre. "_Nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado_". Acabou levando um soco em cheio no estômago e caiu de joelhos no chão. Aioria parou para ajudá-lo

-O que houve? Vc nunca me deixou encostar em vc! Tudo bem, cara?

-Tu-tudo… Ai… Nossa, como vc é forte!

-Ah, não exagere.

-Kamus! Kamus, vc está bem?

Miro vinha correndo em sua direção.

-Ele está bem, Miro! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que ele está meio lento hoje.

-Melhor vc descansar, venha.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião o levou até um banco, onde puderam sentar enquanto Aioria ia treinar com Afrodite.

-Kamus, pode falar, eu te assustei hoje de manhã?

-Não! Eu só…

-Que bom. Olha, eu não quero te forçar a nada, mas quero continuar sendo seu. Quero reconciliar nossa relação.

-Não estou entendendo. Tenho que tomar um banho.

Levantou-se e saiu andando, mas percebeu que Miro o seguia.

-Que foi?

-Quer ajuda?

-Pra quê? "_Desde quando o Kamus precisa de ajuda pra tomar banho?_"

-Pensei que poderíamos tomar banho juntos.

-O QUÊ?

-Eu sei que vc adora quando eu te faço massagens.

-Eu realmente não preciso hoje, fica pra outra, Miro. Valeu.

Saiu correndo antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. "_Que é isso? O Kamus é gay, e eu não sabia? Desde quando? Ai, que confusão…_" foi pensando pelo caminho.

XxxX

Kamus andava de bicicleta muita bem, apesar de fazer um bom tempo que não subia em uma bicicleta. Seiya e Shiryu estavam apostando corrida. Shun gritou:

-Cuidado! Vão devagar!

-Deixa eles, mano, só estão se divertindo! E aí, Hyoga? Pronto pra hoje?

-Hã… Acho que sim.

-É hoje que vc agarra a Freya, já tá lerdando muito. Desse jeito ela desiste de vc.

-Que? Até hoje o Hyoga não ficou com a Freya? Ele sempre disse que gostava dela!

-Cara… Vc É o Hyoga.

-Ah, sim… Desculpe…

-Vc tá estranho hoje. Muito estranho…

-Será que tem algo a ver com o amuleto?- Perguntou Shun

-O amuleto! Deixei embaixo do meu travesseiro antes de dormir! E hoje acordei como Hyoga!

-Eu acho é que vc bateu muito forte a cabeça hoje quando caiu da cama. Dá licença, vou andar com o Seiya e o Shiryu.

Shun ficou andando ao lado de Kamus.

-Olha Hyoga, eu não sei o que houve com vc, mas se precisar de ajuda pode me falar. Ok?

-Ok.

Pedalaram até o mirante da cidade. Seiya chegou na beirada.

-Olhem! Daqui dá pra ver perto do Santuário! É ali que começa, ó!- Disse apontando uma direção.

Kamus lembrou daquele lugar. Era onde fora com Miro e onde terminara com ele. Como estava arrependido disto… "_Miro! Miro, me perdoe! Se algum dia eu voltar ao meu corpo, ficaremos sempre juntos!_" pensava agoniado. Shun reparou que havia algo errado com o amigo. Foi até ele, um pouco afastados dos outros.

-Pode me falar, Hyoga. O que houve? É um de nós? Seu mestre Kamus?

-Eu… Eu sou o Kamus…

-O que? Olha, eu sei que vc quer se igualar a ele, mas também não é pra tanto, né!

-Estou falando sério!

-Ah, é? Então me diz, onde vc arranjou aquele amuleto circular estranho?

-Comprei com Miro quando fomos à um restaurante indiano com Shaka e Mu.

Shun estava boquiaberto.

-Mas não pode ser! Hyoga, se pudesse reviver uma pessoa agora, quem seria?

-Não reviveria ninguém. Tenho os meus amigos e nenhum deles está morto.

-Vc realmente não é o Hyoga.

-Sei exatamente o que meu pupilo diria. Ele diria que ia reviver a mãe, não é mesmo? Hyoga, Hyoga, sempre com esses sentimentos…

-Kamus!

Os outros olham.

-Algum problema, Shun?- Pergunta Ikki.

-Não, meu irmão, nenhum problema. Estou bem.- E, voltando para o amigo. –É vc mesmo?

-A não ser que conheça outro cavaleiro de Aquário, sou eu sim. Só não sei como vim parar aqui, pode me ajudar?

-Farei o possível.

-Ótimo. Preciso falar com Hyoga. Ele deve estar no santuário.

-Então vamos até lá!- Se vira para o irmão –Ikki! Vou levar o Hyoga em casa! Ele não está bem!

-Eu sabia! Pode ir, Shun! Se tiver algum problema, ligue para o meu celular!

-Ok! Tchau!

Foram pedalando de volta quando Shun lembrou.

-Essa não! Hoje tem o almoço semanal dos cavaleiros de bronze com a Saori!

-O que?

-Exatamente. Todo sábado, juntamos nós dez e almoçamos com ela. Aí ela aproveita pra fazer propaganda de si mesma, entende?

-Ahn… Eu também tenho que ir?

-Se alguém não for ela faz questão de reclamar nos nossos ouvidos por um longo tempo.

-Merde! Eu acho aquela menina tão chata! Tomei uma certa antipatia dela desde a batalha das 12 casas.

-Ahn, entendo. Aposto que Máscara da Morte, Shura, Afrodite e 50 por cento do Saga também.

-Exato.

-Bom, vamos tomar banho e nos arrumar.

Eles chegam no apartamento e Shun entra no banho. Kamus fica reparando em tudo.

-Shun! Vcs todos moram aqui?

-Hã? Ah, sim, moramos! Os outros de bronze moram no andar de baixo! O duro é que só eu e o Shiryu somos organizados aqui! Vc, quer dizer, o Hyoga é mais ou menos, o Ikki nunca se organiza e o Seiya só quando a Saori ou a Minu vêm aqui, ou seja, raramente!

-Minha casa está sempre limpa e organizada. Quem tem mania de bagunça é o…

Ele pára de falar ao lembrar dele.

-Quem?

Shun sai do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

-Miro…

Shun procura algo em suas gavetas enquanto fala.

-Pode entrar no banho, eu deixei… O que houve?

-Nada… Nada…

-Ok, eu deixei o xampu do Hyoga lá pra vc. Ele diz que ganhou de vc e não deixa ninguém usar.

-É, eu trouxe da França pra ele, na minha última viagem.

Kamus entra no banheiro e, quando vai entrar no boxe, quase tropeça. "_Que pequeno! Eu é que estou acostumado com maiores… Ai que saudade da minha banheira!_". Quando sai, os outros já tinham chegado e estavam na fila do banho. Um único banheiro para cinco era foda. Todos se arrumam e vão esperar na porta do prédio. Não demora e aparecem Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban e Geki.

-Certo, todos aqui?- Pergunta Seiya –Ótimo, podemos pegar o ônibus.

-Ônibus? Eu não ando de ônibus!

-Mas é claro que anda, Hyoga! Sempre andou! Tá vindo com frescura agora, é?

-Não, Ikki, é só que eu não gosto!

Shun cutuca o loiro e diz:

-Vamos?- Baixando a voz para Kamus –Não dá mancada, né!

Os dez garotos pegam o ônibus até a mansão de Saori. O horário não ajudou em nada, o ônibus estava lotado. "_Da última vez que me senti assim foi quando todos os dourados fizeram montinho no Saga no aniversário de 15 anos dele!_" Chegaram lá pelo meio-dia, num sol de rachar. Kamus estava se sentido no inferno. "_Pelo menos na minha casa e no meu carro eu tinha ar condicionado!_". Jabu olhou para o colega de Cisne.

-Credo, cara, como vc tá suando, hein! Tá com tanto calor assim?

-Ih, ele tá ficando fresco que nem o mestre dele!- Comentou Geki.

Kamus se segurou para não partir pra cima. Lembrou-se de uma vez que perdera a calma, uma das únicas vezes. E quem fora o culpado? Com toda certeza, Miro de Escorpião.

O grande portão se abriu e todos entraram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora o Kamus vai almoçar com a Saori. E o Hyoga vai descobrindo cada coisa sobre os douradinhos... Valeu **Persefone-San** e **Onime no Suga**! Mandem reviews, eu respondo todas! Até a próxima!


	4. Almoçando

Agora o Hyoga vai almoçar com os douradinhos e o Kamus com a Saori. Quem será que vai se sair melhor?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyoga entrou na décima primeira casa e trancou bem a porta. Foi tomar banho e fez uma bagunça com as várias essências para banhos de espuma que haviam naquele imenso banheiro. "_Espero que ele não me xingue._". Depois, foi almoçar no refeitório. Quase se arrependeu, o clima naquele lugar estava uma zona. Só faltava alguém começar a atirar comida. Serviu-se e sentou em um canto afastado. Estava começando a comer quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

-Melhor sentar aqui do que no meio daquela zona, não é?

Era Shaka de Virgem.

-Tem razão, eles são muito bagunceiros.

-Vc sempre reclama, mas no fundo adora, principalmente quando é o Miro.

-O que o Miro tem a ver com o Kamus? Quer dizer, comigo?

-Kamus!- Cochichou para ele. –Vcs são namorados!

Hyoga engasgou com o que estava comendo e começou a tossir. Shaka continuou.

-Ou vai me dizer que já brigaram?

O Cisne só faltava petrificar ali mesmo. "_O que? Kamus! Como ele pôde! E eu ainda queria ser igual a ele!_". Resolveu acabar com aquela besteira de uma vez, mas… "_Ele é capaz de me matar se eu interferir nas coisas dele, principalmente nesse tipo de assunto. Melhor deixar quieto_"Mu se juntou a eles em pouco tempo e ofereceu algo a Hyoga.

-Escargot?

-Éca! Nem morto!

-Kamus? Mas vc sempre adorou!

-É que hoje eu não to muito afim, fraga?

-Vc tá falando gíria? Shaka, ele tá estranho.

-Eu sei, Mu. Eu sei.

Hyoga empurra um pouco o prato.

-Estou cheio. (arrota)

Mu e Shaka olham horrorizados.

-O Miro tá te influenciando demais! Eu avisei pra não ir muito longe com ele! Mu, vc lembra que eu avisei!

-Calma, Shaka. Ele deve estar meio… ahn… nervoso.

Hyoga se levanta, envergonhado.

-Er, acho que vou indo. Até mais.

Ia saindo quando alguém o segurou pelo braço.

-Onde é que vc pensa que vai, Kamus de Aquário?

Era Saga.

-Eu, eu vou pra minha casa, oras!

-Não tá esquecendo nada não?

-Hã… Acho que não.

Shura gritou:

-Hoje é dia de vc e o Miro lavarem a louça, cabeça de gelo!

-O que? Mas eu não sei lavar louça!

Afrodite olhou bem para ele.

-O que? Vc é o mais cuidadoso aqui, depois de mim, é claro, e diz que não sabe lavar louça?

Todos os dourados começam a rir. Miro o leva pelo braço até a cozinha e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Eu te ajudo, meu amor. Estou disposto a tudo por vc hoje.

Hyoga estremeceu só de pensar no que ele queria dizer com "tudo". Enquanto lavavam a louça, Miro ia conversando com Hyoga.

-Olha, eu me arrependi de ter te largado lá naquela noite. Vc me perdoa?

-Hã… Sim…

Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que o cavaleiro de ouro estava falando. Ele continuou falando.

-Que bom! Sabe como eu me sinto horrível se vc briga comigo.

-Miro… Eu gosto de vc?

-Se nem mesmo vc sabe, como eu vou saber? Só sei que eu gosto de vc.

Miro tentou colocar a mão nas costas de Hyoga, que se esquivou e acabou deixando cair um prato.

-Quebrando pratos?

-Er… Não tem problema! Olha, joga os caquinhos pra baixo da pia que ninguém nota. Viu?

O Escorpião não acreditava no que via. "_O que? Achei que o Kamus fosse pôr a culpa em mim! E também ele nunca tentaria esconder um erro! Tem algo errado com ele._"

Miro e Hyoga terminaram de lavar os pratos. Miro jogou água em Hyoga para irritá-lo, achando que ele ia começar a xingar em francês, mas, para sua surpresa, o outro encheu um copo de água e despejou em sua cabeça.

-Ah, Kamus! Seu maluco, toma de volta!

Uns minutos depois, saíram os dois rindo encharcados da cozinha, que parecia uma banheira, de tão cheia de água. Shura estava indo para a cozinha quando viu os dois.

-Ei, o que aconteceu? Miro, vc estourou o encanamento?

-Não, eu e Kamus estávamos brincando!

-Brincando? O Kamus? Onde esse mundo vai parar… Vc não estragou a geladeira não, né?

-Não, por que?

-Deixei umas garrafas de cerveja aqui. Não coube na minha geladeira.

Hyoga fez uma cara de nojo.

-Vcs bebem?

Shura deu um "pedala" nele.

-Olha quem fala, vc está sempre com uma taça de vinho na mão quando eu passo pela sua casa! Querem jogar pôquer depois do treino da tarde? Vou chamar Aldebaran, Máscara e Saga.

-Pode ser! Vamos, Kamus?

-Mas eu não sei jogar pôquer!

Os dois olharam. Shura o segurou pelos ombros e sacudiu.

-Tá ficando doido? Depois do Máscara e do Saga, vc tá na turma dos melhores!

-T-tá.

XxxX

Os cavaleiros de bronze entraram na mansão Kido e foram ao salão de jantar, onde uma grande mesa posta os aguardava. Kamus se sentou em uma das cadeiras, mas Shiryu o tirou de lá.

-Qual o problema?

-Tá doido? Esqueceu que estamos na casa da doida? Se ela vir um de nós sentados antes dela, ela tem um ataque de nervos e nós teremos que escutar um sermão e vamos acabar perdendo o almoço!

-Ok. "_Credo! Que menina louca!_"

10 minutos depois, Saori entrou na sala com seu vestido bolo-de-casamento.

-Desculpem a demora, estava no salão de beleza.

Kamus continuou olhando. "_O salão estava fechado? Se não, deveria fechar._" Os bronzeados esperaram a garota sentar para sentarem também. Depois, se serviram e começaram a comer. Durante o almoço, Saori só falava de si mesma.

-Olhe Seiya, fiz as unhas hoje! Gostou do meu cabelo, Jabu? Lógico, está lindo! Na verdade, sempre foi, eu só arrumei um pouquinho a mais! Ai, olhem meus sapatos novos! Foram caros!

Kamus tentava comer sem prestar atenção ao que ela falava. "_Merde, como essa menina fala! Fala mais que o Miro! E que comida é essa? Logo hoje que eu tava muito afim de comer escargot!_" Estava comendo quando um dos cozinheiros serviu um prato para Saori que ele reconheceu.

-Bouillabaisse!

-Hein? Vc quer?- Ela perguntou.

-Aceito.- Disse ele e se serviu. –Merci.

-Está falando francês, Hyoga? Vejam, um exemplo para vcs! Sejam cultos como o Hyoga!

Seiya e Jabu taparam a boca com as mãos para não rir alto. Shun perguntou baixinho:

-Vc gosta disso, Kamus?

-Adoro.

-Então tá, né.

Depois do almoço, Kamus comentou com Shun.

-Que bom que eu não vou ter que lavar a louça.

-Mas vai ter que limpar o banheiro.

-O QUE?

-Hoje eu limpo a cozinha, o Shiryu e o Ikki o quarto, o Seiya a sala e vc o banheiro.

-Putz, lavar banheiro! Essa não!

O apê dos bronzeados estava uma bagunça total. Kamus quase teve um ataque ao ver o que teria que limpar. Após um tempo, estavam todos no batente. Shiryu e Ikki eram os que mais trabalhavam.

-Vcs não arrumam suas coisas não?

-Ikki vc não pode falar nada, vc é o que mais bagunça. Agora me ajude aqui com estas roupas. Hyoga!

-Que foi?

-Já acabou o banheiro?

-Já!

-Beleza, então leva essas roupas pra área de serviço, por favor!

O aquariano quase teve um colapso ao ver a imensa pilha de roupas sujas, mas levou tudo. No final da tarde, o apê estava limpo. Seiya passou a mão na testa.

-Ufa, agora as meninas podem chegar!

Enquanto Ikki e Seiya assistiam televisão, Shiryu tomava banho e Kamus chamou Shun para uma conversinha.

-Eu quero meu corpo de volta!

-Eu sei, o Hyoga também deve estar querendo, mas o que vamos fazer?

-Não faço a menor idéia… Já sei! O amuleto indiano!

-Isso deve ter sido aquilo! Quem é indiano no Santuário?

-O Shaka! Ele deve saber alguma coisa! Temos que ir ao Santuário! Vamos!

De repente, a campainha tocou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto, galera! Essa eu to demorando pra atualizar pq ela tá salva no pc da minha casa, q eu só posso entrar na net fim-de-semana. Valeu **Onime no Suga**, **Daji-Chan**, **Kannie** e **Gemini-sama**! Mandem reviews, eu respondo todas!


	5. Preparação pra night

Aí galera! Tenho que aproveitar o fim-de-semana pra postar, então…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa de Capricórnio, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, Saga, Miro e Hyoga estavam jogando pôquer. Como Hyoga não sabia jogar, pedia ajuda a Miro.

-Miro… O que eu faço se tiver quatro ases na mão?

Miro quase engasgou com a cerveja.

-Como assim o que vc faz? Vc bate e diz que ganhamos!

Ele fez o que o outro disse. Shura bateu as cartas na mesa.

-Hijos de madre! Ustedes tienen mucha suerte!

-E têm mesmo! Eu tava quase ganhando!

-Quase, Máscara, quase! Mas eu e o Kamus ganhamos essa!

-É isso aí!

Saga dá um gole na lata de cerveja.

-Engraçado, o Kamus não bebeu nada durante o jogo.

-Deve estar economizando pra beber hoje na boate!- Riu Aldebaran.

-Não, eu não vou beber.

Máscara caiu da cadeira.

-AH! Vc tá brincando, né?

-Lógico que tá!- Disse Miro, passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo. -É que ele deve estar cansado agora, vamos subir pra tomar um banho. Vem Kamus.

Foi puxando o amigo até a casa de Aquário. Chegando lá, segurou as mãos dele.

-Kamus, eu quero ficar com vc hoje, pra todos verem. Eu não tenho vergonha de vc!

-Peraí, vc tá dizendo que quer ficar comigo? Olha, eu acho que vc tá me achando com cara de menina ou coisa parecida! Eu não sou gay e vc também não deveria ser! É estranho!

-Estranho, mas bem que vc gosta!

Disse Miro, antes de sair e deixar Hyoga sozinho no quarto. O Cisne resolveu tomar um banho e, quando saiu, levou um susto, pois Afrodite estava sentado em cima da cama.

-O que vc tá fazendo aqui?

-Vim ver se vc estava bem. O Mu disse que vc tava estranho hoje.

-Obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu não estou precisando de ajuda no momento.

-Tem certeza? Eu posso preparar um banho de espuma pra vc e te ajudar a se arrumar pra nossa farrinha semanal. Se estiver tenso, posso te fazer uma massagem.

Colocou as mãos nos ombros do aquariano e apertou um pouco. Hyoga se assustou e se virou rapidamente.

-Obrigado, tenho certeza absoluta de que estou perfeitamente bem. "_É impressão minha ou esse cara tá com segundas intenções pra cima de mim?_"

-Tudo bem, então.- Disse o pisciano, meio desanimado. -Já sabe com que roupa vai?

-Não.

Ele se animou de novo.

-Então vai tomar um banho que eu escolho uma aqui pra vc!

Afrodite empurra Hyoga pra dentro do banheiro e fecha a porta. Depois, abre o armário e começa a fuçar.

-Ah, ele vai ficar lindo pra hoje à noite!

Quando Hyoga saiu, viu um conjunto sobre a cama e vestiu. Foi para a sala e viu o cavaleiro de Peixes sentado no sofá.

-Ah, até que enfim! Vc tava demorando mais que eu pra se arrumar!- Olhou o outro de cima a baixo -Nossa, mas vc está um gato!

Hyoga ficou sem jeito. Não era normal ouvir isso de um garoto, então se apressou em sair daquele lugar. Desceram juntos e pararam em Capricórnio. Afrodite chamou:

-Shura! Shura!

O capricorniano chegou na porta e cumprimentou os dois.

-Fala, Kamus! E aí, Dite? Prontos pra farra?

Afrodite bateu no ombro de Shura.

-Lógico que sim! Vam'bora!

Afrodite estava usando uma calça branca com uma blusa rosa-clara, Shura uma calça preta com uma blusa vermelha e Hyoga uma calça azul com uma blusa branca. Passaram em Sagitário e chamaram Aioros, que estava com uma calça bege com uma blusa vinho. Miro estava super arrumado, com uma calça preta e uma blusa azul-marinho.

-Nossa, vc ta indo pra beber ou para impressionar?- Brincou Aioros.

-Vou beber, mas também pretendo impressionar.

Todos riram. Pegaram Shaka, que estava com uma calça branca e uma túnica amarela, seguido de Aioria, que usava uma calça preta com uma blusa laranja. Aioros riu do irmão mais novo.

-Tava querendo ficar igual ao Shura?

-Ah, cala a boca! Eu não ia querer ficar igual ao espanhol nem morto e enterrado!

Todos riram, menos Shura.

-Callate, soy más guapo que usted!

Máscara da Morte estava todo de preto, isso não era nenhuma novidade.

-Ai, Maskinha, parece que vc não tem outras cores no seu guarda-roupa! Se quiser ir lá em casa um dia eu posso te emprestar algumas.

-Fica quieto, Afrodite! Eu adoro preto.

-Novidade.- Bocejou Shura. -Então vam'bora, The Matrix!

Shura escapou do cocão de Máscara, que falou para irem logo. Em Gêmeos, escutaram a discussão.

-Por que vc tem sempre que ir igual a mim?

-EU não estou indo igual a vc, Saga, VC está indo igual a mim!

-Cala a boca, Kanon! Eu pus essa roupa primeiro!

-Vem tapar! Eu vou sair assim e vc não vai me impedir!

-Ah, não vou?

-Peraí, Saga, o que vc vai fazer?

Uns minutos depois, chegam os gêmeos. Saga com a calça azul-marinho e a blusa cinza e Kanon com a calça cinza e a blusa azul-marinho.

-Não acredito que vc me fez trocar de roupa! Seu cavaleiro metido!

-Ih, cala a boca, seu clone!

-EU não sou o seu clone, VC é o meu clone!

Aioria afastou os irmãos.

-Parem com isso, os dois! Vcs andam separados, ok?

-Ok!- Os dois responderam.

Aldebaran estava esperando na porta de sua casa.

-Até que enfim, achei que vcs tinham desistido!

-Não desistimos de sair pra farra!- Respondeu Aioros

-Vcs de Sagitário adoram uma farra, né.

-Pois é, maninho. E vc, vai levar a Marin?

-Lógico que vou!

Hyoga se espantou.

-Mas a Marin só tem 16 anos! Como ela vai entrar?

-O Máscara arranjou carteira de identidade falsificada pra ela poder entrar comigo. Sempre saímos juntos.

-Então, vamos?

Mu esperava os 10 na entrada da primeira casa, com uma calça azul-clara e uma blusa branca larga. Saíram de van, Mu dirigia. Ele e Shaka eram os únicos que não se embebedavam a ponto de não poderem dirigir.

XxxX

Shun abriu a porta e viu as cinco garotas na porta. June deu um beijo no rosto de Shun e disse:

-Oi Shun! Estão prontos?

-Estamos, só estávamos esperando vcs. Entrem!

June entrou, seguida de Minu, Freya, Shunrei e Pandora. Minu, com seu vestidinho azul-bebê cheio de bordados, pulo no colo de Seiya quando o viu.

-Seiya!

-AH! Oi Minu! Nossa, vc está linda!

-Puxa obrigada! Meu vestido é novinho!- Ela deu uma voltinha na frente dele.

Pandora, com uma blusa de uma alça só e uma minissaia, ambas pretas, fez Ikki ficar boquiaberto.

-Nossa, vc nunca se arrumou tanto! Qual o motivo desta vez?

-Essa boate é nova e a primeira impressão é a que fica.

-Tá, mas não fica rodando sozinha lá no meio.

Ela bateu a bolsa na cabeça do cavaleiro de Fênix.

-Que que é, Ikki? Tá com ciúmes, é?

-Ai, não, quer dizer…

-Deixa pra lá.

Shunrei estava com uma saia azul e uma blusa de gola caiaque da mesma cor.

-Shunrei, vc está indo à uma festa?

-Não, bobinho, vou sair com vc! A Pandora disse pra gente se arrumar bastante porque essa Sub-17 é nova.

-Lá vem vcs com esse papo de lugar novo.

-Ah, Shiryu!

Freya estava com um vestido rosa-claro de mangas curtas. Chegou perto do suposto namorado e deu uma voltinha.

-Então, o que achou?

-Uma gracinha. "_Parece uma boneca de porcelana._"

Ele beijou as costas da mão dela e disse:

-Vamos? "_O Hyoga sai mesmo com essa garota? Parece tão novinha! Lógico, seu idiota, vc tem 23 anos!_"

June, com seu vestido amarelo tomara-que-caia, chamou todos para irem. Na portaria, encontraram os outros bronzeados e Saori, de braço dado com Jabu, com um imenso vestido branco e rosa no seu estilo favorito: bolo-de-casamento. O cavaleiro de Unicórnio olhou para Seiya com ar superior do tipo "eu ganhei e vc não". Todos entraram na limusine de Saori (eu não sei como, só sei que coube) e foram para a boate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto, agora eles foram curtir a night! Vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor… Valeu Persefone-San, Daji-Chan e Kyzune! Mandem reviews, eu respondo todas! Agora eu entendo pq as ficwriters gostam tanto de receber reviews, é legal ver a opinião dos outros sobre a sua história…


	6. Nas boates

Chegaram nas boates. Agora é cada um por si…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando lá, as meninas foram para a pista de dança e os meninos foram beber alguma coisa. Kamus, se esquecendo de sua atual situação, chegou ao balcão e pediu:

-Eu quero um whisky Long John 12 anos, s'il vous plâit.

Todos olharam com cara de espanto. Freya perguntou:

-Vc bebe? Que horror!

Ele tratou logo de se explicar.

-Tava brincando, eu quero uma soda.

-Ah, bom. Por um instante achei que vc bebia.

-Não, Freya.- Disse Saori –Quem bebe são aqueles cavaleiros de ouro, principalmente o Kamus!

-Mentira! O Shura bebe muito mais! Ele tem uma geladeira só pra guardar cerveja que ele tira toda vez que tem jogo do Real Madrid e fica gritando palavrões em espanhol na frente da tv!

Todos quietos olhando para o Cisne. Shiryu quebrou o silêncio.

-Então aquela cara de psicopata dele não é à toa! Sabia!

"_Ai, acho que falei demais! Mas eu tinha que me defender!_"

-Er… Vamos beber, isto é, curtir?

-Vamos!- Responderam em coro.

Kamus sentou em uma cadeira e ficou observando. Se estivesse entre seus iguais, com certeza Miro o puxaria da cadeira pra dançar ou fazer outra coisa do tipo. "_Cansei de ser cavaleiro de bronze, quero voltar a ser um dourado! Mas era isso que eu tava querendo desde que acordei!_"

Freya puxou o namorado da cadeira.

-Vem! Vem dançar comigo! Eu juro que não te xingo se vc pisar no meu pé, vem!

-Eu não vou pisar no seu pé!

-Sei, vc sempre diz isso e acaba quase esmigalhando meu pobre pezinho!

Para o espanto geral dos cavaleiros de bronze e suas respectivas companheiras, o Cisne dançou perfeitamente. Aquela música ele conhecia, Shura não parava de ouvi-la (Vivir Sin Aire), mas quando começou uma que ele detestava (Festa no Apê), ele sentou de novo. Seiya o chamou.

-Vem Hyoga! Vem fazer bundalelê com a gente!

-Eu não, vc tá é doido!

-Vc tá perdendo!

"_Mas o que eles tão querendo fazer, não acredito que…_" Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban subiram em uma mesa e começaram a dançar. "_Não, isso não, qualquer coisa menos isso!_" Os oito fizeram bundalelê pra platéia que os assistia. Kamus ficou vermelho. "_Ai, que horror! Não acredito que o Hyoga faz isso! Mas teve uma vez…_"

**Flashback**

Os dourados estavam na festa de 15 anos de Aioria, a bebida era liberada. Kamus, Shaka e Mu se recusavam a beber cerveja e vodka e só queriam saber de vinho e whisky. Alguns já tinham "enchido a cara" e Shura tomava sua milésima garrafa de cerveja. Aldebaran tentou pegar.

**-Pô, Shura, dá aí! Eu quero cerveja!**

**-Então pegue uma… hic… garrafa pra vc! Essa é minha… hic!**

**-Me dá!**

**O brasileiro tentou pegar, mas o espanhol se esquivou e ele caiu em cima de Mu, que derrubou vinho na roupa de Kamus.**

**-Mérde! Minha camisa branca! Está molhada…**

**Afrodite berrou para ele:**

**-Então tira!**

**Aí começou o coro: "Ti-ra! Ti-ra! Ti-ra!"**

**O francês, que já havia tomado umas boas doses de whisky, começou a desabotoar a camisa. Miro chegou perto e falou:**

**-Faça isso de cima da mesa… Vai ser um show…**

**O outro concordou e fez o que o amigo disse. Realmente foi um show, até Máscara da Morte gritar:**

**-Vcs precisam de um mais bonito! Deixem que eu vou!**

**-Uhuuu! Vai Maskinha!- Gritou Afrodite.**

**Estavam Máscara da Morte e Kamus em cima da mesa dançando uma música (Don't Go - Ramones) quando todos empolgaram e subiram na mesa grande do salão.**

**De manhã, ninguém se lembrava de nada, só que tinham acordado todos de cuecas no salão.**

**Fim do Flashback**

-Argh, foi horrível!

-O que foi horrível, meu bem?

-AH! "_Essa loirinha realmente parece um fantasma! Eu nem vi que ela estava do meu lado!_" Nada não, nada não.

-Ah, que bom. Então, vc decidiu?

-Decidi o que?

-Sobre aquilo que eu te falei!

-Mas o que foi que vc me falou? "_Como é que eu vou saber o que o Hyoga conversa com essa amiguinha dele?_"

-Vem cá que eu te falo.

Ela o levou até um canto, afastado da muvuca, e segurou as duas mãos dele.

-Hyoga, vc quer namorar firme comigo?

XxxX

Hyoga estava se sentindo completamente perdido na boate, afinal ele nuca entrara em um lugar proibido para menores de 18 anos. E ainda não conseguia entender como o porteiro acreditou nas carteiras falsas de Marin e Shina. Mas elas não estavam parecendo menores, Marin estava com um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia bem curtinho e Shina com um preto no estilo Trinity (Matrix). Até ele quase babou ao ver as duas. Miro fechou sua boca e disse:

-Tsc, tsc… O Aioria e o Shura não vão gostar de pegar vc olhando pras namoradas deles. E eu não gosto que meu namorado fique olhando pra outras meninas.

Deu um selinho nele.

-Miro! Tá pensando o quê? Nem vem!

Miro ficou olhando o aquariano se afastar e comentou com Afrodite:

-Ele tá tão estranho, o que aconteceu?

-Não sei, mas eu também acho. Ele nunca te recusou assim.

-De quem a biba do Santuário está fofocando?

Afrodite olhou com desprezo para Máscara da Morte.

-Vc anda fofocando, Maskinha?

Shura, Aioria, Aldebaran e Miro caíram na risada e Máscara foi beber um copo de vodka. O canceriano encontrou Hyoga no balcão do bar.

-E aí, Kamus? Enchendo a cara? Depois não vai fazer besteira com o Miro!

-Quê? Eu nem bebi nada!

-Então vamos beber! Aí, garçom! Vê uma dose tripla de vodka pra mim e pra ele…

-Um guaraná!

Máscara olhou com cara de espanto.

-Guaraná? Cadê aquele francês metido que falava que só tomava vinho, mas que na verdade enchia a cara assim que a gente virava de costas?

-Quê? Olha, hã, Máscara da Morte, eu não bebo.

-Num me vem com essa não Kamus! Eu acho é que vc tá com medo de fazer besteira se encher a cara. Agora, fala sério, vc tá de caso com o Miro?

-Eu… Eu tenho que tirar a água do joelho, guenta aí que eu já volto!

Saiu correndo sem nem olhar pros lados ou pra trás, deixando o italiano com cara de espanto.

-Kamus falando gíria? Essa é nova.- Falou enquanto dava um gole na sua dose tripla de vodka.

Hyoga estava indo na direção do banheiro. Pretendia ficar lá o resto da noite, mas foi puxado para um canto. Era Miro.

-Não é normal vc me recusar, o que houve com vc?

-Nada, eu estou perfeitamente normal. Vc deveria olhar as meninas que passam por aqui, não?

-Só tenho olhos pra vc, vc sabe disso. Nós dois achamos estranho no início, mas já nos acostumamos!

-Sério?

-Sério, vc não se lembra? Eu me lembro perfeitamente!

**Flashback**

**Os dourados estavam treinando, algumas semanas antes da batalha das 12 casas. Kamus treinava com Mu quando viu Miro ser atingido por um soco de Aldebaran bem na cara. Ele correu para ajudar o amigo enquanto o taurino se desculpava.**

**-Me desculpe, Miro, eu não queria acertar sua cara, mas vc se abaixou muito rápido!**

**Kamus viu o nariz do escorpiano inchado e sangrando, ele chiava:**

**-Aiaiaiaiaiai… Tá doendo pra caramba!**

**O aquariano colocou a mão no rosto dele e elevou um pouco seu cosmo. Ficou aliviado ao ver que ele parara de chiar.**

**-Tudo bem agora?**

**Miro o olhou com um olhar de agradecimento. Depois do treino, Miro apareceu na casa de Aquário.**

**-Deseja alguma coisa, Miro?**

**-Posso almoçar aqui? Queimei meu almoço de novo.**

**-Ah, pode. Somos amigos, não? Pode se sentar à minha mesa.**

**O grego fez o que o outro havia dito e esperou o almoço ser servido. Comeu e elogiou o francês, que acabou corando. Quando Kamus tinha acabado de lavar a louça, voltou para a sala e não viu o amigo lá. Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver Miro em seu quarto, sentado sobre sua cama.**

**-O que faz aqui?**

**-Vim te agradecer!**

**-E como está pretendendo fazer isso?**

**-Vc vai ver…**

**Ele se levantou e encostou o outro na parede.**

**-O… O que vai fazer?**

**-Calma, vc está tão nervoso…**

**Ele beijou Kamus, que achou uma loucura, mas acabou se entregando. Descobriu que queria que Miro fosse mais que seu melhor amigo, mas se os outros soubessem ia cair na boca do povo e eles iriam ser zoados pelo resto de suas vidas. Ou não? Achou melhor não arriscar e fechou as cortinas. Kamus foi jogado na cama e o grego o beijou até ficar sem fôlego. Só então o francês reparou que o outro havia ligado seu som. Estava tocando a música Still Loving You (Scorpions)1.**

**Fim do flashback**

Hyoga não sabia se saía correndo ou se ficava pra ouvir mais. Achou que seria mais prudente sair correndo, senão ia acabar sendo beijado por Miro, que se aproximava cada vez mais. E foi o que fez.

-Kamus, aonde vc vai?- Gritou Miro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.** Alguém colocou essa música numa fic, mas eu não lembro quem era, só que eu gostei. Aí, baixei a música na internet e adorei! Quem souber qual fic que era e quem escreveu, me avise!

Valeu **Pisces Amanda-chan** e **Kyzune**! Mandem reviews, eu respondo! E quem quiser ler a minha outra fic, "Amigos e Problemas"… Minha mais nova criação UA.

Bjins, até a próxima!


	7. O que eu faço agora?

Aqui está mais um capítulo! Hyoga e Kamus têm que decidir coisas difíceis…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus não sabia o que dizer. Não fazia a menor idéia do que seu pupilo pensava, mas resolveu fazer aquela garotinha feliz.

-Eu aceito.

-Sério?

-É, né.

-Ai, Hyoga, eu te adoro!

Ela o abraçou e pediu:

-Me dá um beijo?

"_Pronto, e agora? O que eu faço? Já sei!_" Ele começou a pensar em Miro e beijou Freya como se ela fosse seu Escorpião. A garotinha acabou ficando sem fôlego.

-Uau! Não sabia que vc beijava bem desse jeito!

-Nem eu.

-Quê?

-Nada não. Olha, as meninas estão dançando, junte-se a elas!

-Vc vem?

-Eu vou ficar te olhando, vai!

Ela foi, toda feliz, e ele ficou lá olhando. "_Será que eu não fiz besteira? Ah, sei lá! O Hyoga resolve isso depois! Mas essa garotinha parece gostar tanto dele…_". Uma hora começou a tocar Still Loving You. "_Essa música! Miro!_" Começou a lembrar de quando ele o beijara em seu quarto e foi até o bar.

-Aqui, vcs não tem vinho aqui não?

-Acho que temos sim.

-Ótimo! Me vê uma dose tripla!

Ele bebia devagar quando Jabu chegou.

-Hyoga vc tá bebendo vinho?

-Quê? Ah, não. Isso é Fanta Uva.

-Ah, tá. Olha, eu juro que nunca vi vc dançar sem pisar no pé da Freya. Vc pisava até no pé da Eiri! Falando nisso, vc ainda está com ela?

-Quê?

-Cara, vc tá surdo? Já é a segunda vez que me responde com um quê!

-Desculpe, me distraí. Mas eu estava com a Eiri?

-Está! Vc fica cada semana com uma, sem a outra saber!

-Eu, hein! "_Hyoga, vc me paga!_"

-Bom, vc é quem sabe. Me dá um gole dessa sua Fanta Uva?

-Não!- Bebe tudo de uma vez, sentindo a garganta queimar. -Eu tava com sede.

-Então tá, né. Escuta, vamos até o Santuário colocar farinha nos ventiladores de teto dos dourados?

-Que falta do que fazer!

-Se vc preferir, podemos jogar água naquela escadaria e vc congela. Aí eles vão levar um pxxx escorregão quando descerem.

-Vc é doido! Dá licença, eu vou conversar com gente que presta! "_Vai ser difícil!_"

XxxX

Hyoga não parava de tomar refri. Shura, com seu milésimo copo de cerveja, comentou:

-Se eu fosse vc, parava de se entupir de refri. Senão vai acabar…

O Cisne dá um arroto imenso. O espanhol até se assusta.

-Cara, desta vez vc me superou! Vou ver se consigo fazer mais alto que vc, só que com cerveja.

Afrodite chegou perto deles e sentou em um dos banquinhos.

-Que barulheira é essa aqui? Shura, vc estava arrotando de novo? Que nojo!

-Desta vez não fui eu!

-Ah, então foi quem? Nunca que pode ter sido o Kamus!

-Acredite ou não, foi o Kamus.

O pisciano ficou boquiaberto.

-Vc está brincando, né?

-No, no estoy!

-Ok, então… Eu vou conversar com Mu e Shaka. Deve ser mais instrutivo.

Afrodite sai e Shura dá uns tapinhas nas costas do aquariano.

-Mire esto.

E dá outro arroto, maior que o dele, que olha com cara de nojo.

-Credo!

-No puedes hablar nada!

Desta vez é Miro quem chega.

-O que é isso? Estão fazendo campeonato de arroto sem mim?

-Não, Miro. Foi o geladinho quem começou.

-Cê tá me zoando, né?

-Já é o segundo que não acredita em mim. Estoy hablando sério, carajo!

-Parece que vc já bebeu bastante, né Kamus?

-Bebeu nada, só refri!

-Refri?

-Exato!

Miro colocou a mão na testa de Hyoga.

-Vc não é de beber refri.

-É que… Eu não to afim de encher a cara hoje.

-Vc sempre diz isso! Mas depois acaba tomando umas com a gente.

-Então tá, eu bebo um pouco.

-Beleza! Shura, pede uma taça de vinho pro Kamus!

-Deixa comigo!

Logo depois, Hyoga estava com uma taça de vinho na mão. Bebeu um pouquinho e fez uma careta.

-Isso é ruim…

-Costuma ser seu preferido. Ah, lembrei de uma coisa! Shura, tem algo que eu e o Kamus queremos contar.

-Hablen.

-Pode falar, Kamyu.

-Falar o que?

-O que nós combinamos! Vem aqui um minutinho.

Puxou-o para um canto.

-Vc disse que iria contar!

-Contar o que?

-Que nós estamos juntos! Aí o Mu e o Shaka vão contar também!

-Vc não tem vergonha?

-Não! Kamus, eu te amo! Como eu ia ter vergonha de vc? Só se vc tiver vergonha de mim…

Hyoga parou e pensou um pouco. "_Acho que meu mestre quer isso. Vou ajudá-lo! Ou melhor, vou tentar..._"

-Não, Miro. Eu não tenho vergonha de vc.

-Então me beije.

"_Pronto, agora só me faltava essa! Ok, pense na Freya ou na Eiri._" O Cisne fechou os olhos, imaginando suas duas loirinhas, e beijou o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Miro ficou parecendo bem feliz.

-Ok, vamos contar?

-Vamos. "_Será mesmo que eu deveria estar fazendo isso? E se o Kamus me matar? Ah, deixa…_"

XxxX

Kamus saiu xingando Jabu em todas as línguas que conhecia. "_Quem aquele cavalinho pensa que é?_" Encontrou com Shiryu.

-Tá indo aonde?

-Sei lá, to mais perdido que gato em canil!

-Ok. Vc viu o Shun?

-Não, eu tava no bar, bebendo Fanta Uva.

-Não vem arrotar na nossa cara depois!

-Eu não faço isso!

-Ah, não… Que é isso, imagina… O cavaleiro de Cisne é quem faz!

"_O Hyoga é um porco!_"

-Er… Dá licença que eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Nessa hora, June chegou.

-Hyoga, vc viu o Shun?

-Não, vc já é a segunda pessoa que pergunta dele.

-Ele sumiu! Já perguntei pro Ikki e ele também não sabe!

-Ele deve estar no banheiro…

-Não, o Ichi acabou de sair de lá e disse que não viu o Shun entrar.

-No bar?

-O Seiya tá lá e também disse que não viu. To ficando preocupada…

-Fica tranqüila que daqui a pouco ele aparece. "_Eu espero que sim…_"

XxxX

Shun saiu da Sub-17 sem ninguém notar. Pegou um táxi e foi pra casa. Procurou em todo canto o meio-círculo, até achar debaixo do travesseiro do Cisne.

-Pronto, agora é só falar com o indiano!

Pegou outro táxi e foi até o Santuário. Subiu até a sexta casa.

-Shaka! Shaka!

Não viu ninguém em casa. Subiu pra décima primeira e procurou a outra metade do meio-círculo. Achou o quarto uma bagunça. "_Típico do Hyoga…_" Procurou na escrivaninha, em meio a vários papéis, e finalmente achou. "_E agora, o que eu faço com isso?_" Desceu as escadarias, mas parou na sétima casa.

-Dohko! Dohko!

-Quem está aí?

-Sou eu, Shun!

-Ah, entre, Shun. O que faz aqui essa hora da noite?

-Preciso encontrar o Shaka! Urgente!

-Vc não vai encontrá-lo a não ser que volte amanhã depois do meio-dia. Hoje é dia dos dourados saírem pra farra.

-E vc não vai?

-Já fui em muita farra com os dourados antigos.

-Vc sabe onde eles costumam ir?

-Sim, eu fui lá uma vez. Nunca mais volto!

-Onde é?

-É meio longe, vc quer ir lá?

-Quero! Eu preciso urgente falar com o cavaleiro de Virgem!

-Ok. Peraí que eu vou pegar o folheto.

Dohko foi até seu quarto e voltou com um papel.

-Tá aqui. Só não sei se vão te deixar entrar, é proibido pra menores de 18.

-Eu dou um jeito. Obrigado, Dohko!

-Não há de quê! Boa sorte!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fic está na reta final. Eles vão ter que resolver esse problema de qualquer jeito! O que será que o Shun vai fazer? Mandem reviews! Valeu **Megara-20** e **Persefone-San**!

PS: Estou relendo todas as fics que eu já li, atrás de quem colocou aquela música numa fic (ficou na minha cabeça)!


	8. Corrida contra o tempo

A fic está na reta final! O que o Shun vai fazer? Vejam agora:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun pegou outro táxi (de novo?) e foi até a boate onde os dourados estavam. Chegando lá, pediu para entrar.

-Sinto muito, é proibido pra menores de 18. Vc poderia até se passar por maior, mas com essa carinha de guri, não vai dar muito certo não.

-Ok. "_Droga, eu tenho que entrar aí!_"

Ele ficou pensando do lado de fora, até que viu a entrada lateral, por onde entravam os carregamentos de bebidas. Um caminhão de cerveja estava parado na porta.

"_Tive uma idéia!_"

XxxX

Miro chegou segurando a mão de Hyoga. Shura ainda estava esperando no bar.

-Donde estavan?

-Conversando. Temos que contar uma coisa.

-Hablen.

-Eu e o Kamus…

Nessa hora, Shun, que havia entrando fingindo levar uma caixa de cerveja para dentro do estabelecimento, pulou em cima do aquariano. Shura e Miro ficaram espantados.

-O que este moleque está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Shura.

-Me desculpem, mas preciso do kamus por um minuto ok? Obrigado.

E saiu correndo puxando o amigo até o banheiro. Entrou e trancou a porta.

-Olha Shun, parece estranho, mas eu não sou o Kamus.

-Eu sei, o Kamus está no seu corpo, lá na Sub-17! Ele me falou!

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas eu quero voltar a ser um cavaleiro de bronze! É mais fácil!

-E o seu mestre quer voltar a ser um cavaleiro de ouro! O que nós precisamos fazer é falar com o Shaka. Nenhum dourado pode desconfiar que vc não é vc!

-Deveria prestar mais atenção antes de fazer confidências num banheiro, Andrômeda!

Shun e Hyoga olharam e viram Afrodite atrás deles.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Nada, apenas pensando em um jeito de me aproximar do… Ah, deixa pra lá. Como é o caso, mesmo? Vc não é o Kamus?

-Ele é o Hyoga! Não se sabe como, eles trocaram de corpo, agora temos que desfazer isso, o que também não sabemos como!

-Então vc soube de tudo sobre o seu mestre, não? Ele e o Miro…

-É, eu descobri. Descobri sobre Mu e Shaka também.

-Abafe isto! Se vcs comentarem com algum bronzeado, eu faço questão de colocar um jardim de rosas na sua casa! Não estrague a felicidade deles, estão tão bem juntos.

-É, eu reparei.

-Mas agora nós precisamos falar com o Shaka! O Kamus me contou que comprou isto (tirou as duas metades do círculo do bolso) num restaurante indiano.

Os três ficaram se olhando. Mesmo sabendo que quem estava no corpo de Kamus era Hyoga, Shun se sentiu pequeno de frente para dois dourados. Afrodite quebrou o silêncio.

-Então temos que agir! Kamus, quer dizer, Hyoga, vai atrás do Shaka aí nesse meio. Diz pra ele vir no banheiro imediatamente.

-Ok.

Hyoga saiu e Shun ficou lá com o sueco. Rodou a boate inteira, viu Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran dançando Hey-Ya, Aioria se agarrando com Marin em um canto, Saga e Kanon brigando por uma garota (um havia fingido ser o outro) e mais um monte de coisas que ele nunca veria em uma Sub-17, como Shina dançando para Shura. Encontrou Shaka escondido com Mu perto do banheiro feminino.

-Shaka!

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, mas, ao ver quem era, ficaram mais tranqüilos.

-Que foi, Kamus?

-Preciso que vc venha ao banheiro comigo, urgente!

Mu se adiantou.

-Desde quando vc precisa de companhia para ir ao banheiro? E ainda mais do Shaka?

-Calma, Mu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu um monte de coisas! Preciso que venha imediatamente!

Mu olhava desconfiado.

-Acho melhor eu ir com vc, Shaka.

Hyoga ficou olhando para o ariano. Não sabia que ele era tão ciumento.

-Mu, eu volto em um minuto! Não vou demorar!

-Quero ir com vc!

Shaka olhou para Hyoga, que acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Foram os três até o banheiro.

XxxX

-Pelos deuses, alguém viu meu irmão?

Ikki perguntava a todos. Agora estavam todos procurando Shun. Kamus estava nervoso. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda era o único que sabia de sua situação e ia tentar ajudá-lo. Todos se juntaram no bar. Seiya comentou.

-Eu e Minu procuramos nos banheiros. Não achamos.

-Eu e Shunrei procuramos do lado de fora. Também não achamos.- Disse Shiryu.

-Estou preocupado…

-Ué, pato? Que preocupação é essa com o meu irmãozinho?

-É que eu preciso de um favor dele! É urgente!

-Eu to morta de preocupação com o meu Shunzinho!

-Calma, June!- Disse Pandora, tranqüilizando a amiga. -O Shun vai aparecer!

Todos saem para procurar o irmão de Ikki na calada da noite. Todos gritando:

-Shun! Shun! Shun!

Não acham em lugar nenhum. Começam a ficar mais preocupados.

-O que será que meu irmão se meteu? Eu detesto quando ele me preocupa desse jeito!

-Calma, Ikki, ele está bem… Eu espero.

-Também espero, Pandora.

Kamus estava cada vez mais nervoso. Já eram onze e meia e nada de Shun aparecer. "_Como eu vou me livrar dessa maldição? Ai, o que eu vou fazer? Só espero poder ver meu Escorpião de novo… Ai, Miro, como me arrependo de algumas coisas…_" Ele ajudou os outros a gritar:

-Shun! Shun! Shun!

-Saúde!

-Certo, quem foi o infeliz?- Perguntou Ikki.

Ninguém responde (filho feio não tem pai).

-Deixa pra lá.

Continuam procurando pelas redondezas. Saori chama todos para sua limusine.

-Vamos procurar o Shun na casa de vcs!

Todos vão. Vasculham o prédio inteiro, os apartamentos dos bronzeados e nada do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

-Pelos deuses, ninguém some assim sem deixar vestígios!- Disse Shiryu.

-Será que seqüestraram ele?- Perguntou Minu, já aflita.

-A troco de quê? Já sei! Meu irmão tava falando alguma coisa sobre o santuário hoje cedo!

-Vc acha que ele foi para lá?

-Por que não, Seiya? Vamos procurar lá também!

-Venham para a minha limusine de novo! O Tatsumi leva a gente bem rápido!

Todo mundo entrou na limusine de novo e Tatsumi pisou fundo até o Santuário. Chegando lá, todo mundo foi na direção das doze casas. Subiram até Peixes, olhando em todas as casas. Quando desceram, ouviram uma voz em Libra e pararam.

-Shiryu?

-Mestre?

-Olá, Shiryu. Olá, todos vcs!

-Oi Dohko!- Responderam todos de uma vez.

-Quem estão procurando?

Shiryu se aproximou de Dohko para conversar.

-Estamos atrás do Shun, vc viu ele?

-Ele esteve aqui. Estava atrás do Shaka.

-E agora, onde ele está?

-Foi atrás dos dourados nessa boate.- Mostrou o folheto.

-Mas isso é pra maiores de 18!

-Eu sei, June, mas ele foi. Disse que precisava falar com o Shaka urgente.

Kamus ficou mais feliz. Se ele falasse com Shaka, haveria maior probabilidade de seu problemão ser resolvido. Poderia voltar a ser um cavaleiro de ouro, ficar com Miro, voltar a ser poderoso, ficar com Miro, voltar para sua imensa casa de Aquário, ficar com Miro… "_Por que estou pensando tanto no Miro? Deve ser saudade… A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando voltar ao normal vai ser me desculpar com ele e convidá-lo para dormir comigo!_"

-Hyoga, por que vc ficou tão feliz?

-Hã? Nada, nada… "_Só de pensar nele eu fico feliz…_"

-Vamos atrás dele!- Gritou Saori.

-Obrigado Dohko!- Disseram todos antes de saírem em disparada.

-Não há de quê! Algo me diz que isso ainda vai gerar confusão… Melhor voltar a dormir, senão não vou ter paciência pra encarar a ressaca dos dourados amanhã.

XxxX

Hyoga chegou com Shaka e Mu no banheiro. Afrodite olhou para o ariano.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Vim só… Acompanhar o Shaka.

-Posso saber por quê?

-Por… Por nada, eu já vou indo.- E sussurrando para Shaka: -Te espero lá fora.

Quando Mu saiu, Shaka olhou para os três.

-Ok, o que querem? Podem dizer que eu farei o possível para ajudar.

Hyoga segurou as mãos do virginiano.

-Por favor, vc tem que me ajudar! Eu sou o Hyoga e, não sei como, fiquei preso no corpo de meu mestre Kamus de Aquário! Vc precisa me ajudar a sair dessa! Eu te imploro, faço qualquer coisa!

Shaka ficou bastante confuso.

-Peraí. Vc tá falando que é o Hyoga? Então, onde está o kamus?

-No meu corpo em uma Sub-17!

-Ih, o caso é grave. Coitado do Kamus. Quem mais sabe disso?

Shun levantou a mão.

-Só eu e o Afrodite. E agora vc.

-Mas o que eu tenho a ver com a história?

-Guenta aí que o Shun explica tudo.

-Ok, Hyoga, eu explico. É o seguinte: o Kamus me contou que comprou isto (tirou o amuleto do bolso) num restaurante indiano que foi com Miro, Mu e vc, Shaka. Então, como vc é indiano, vc deveria saber algo sobre isto, não?

-É, eu me lembro de quando nós compramos isso. Disseram que era mágico, mas nem o Kamus nem o Miro acreditaram e acabaram rachando um. Mas no outro dia, parece que eles brigaram e seu mestre descobriu que o amuleto se dividia em dois semicírculos. Ele deixou para lá e aí, parece que aconteceu o que aconteceu com vcs dois.

-É. Nós trocamos de corpos. Mas o que faremos para voltar ao normal?

-Espera, vou pensar. Acho que já ouvi algo sobre isto. Quando o amuleto se completar pelas mãos dos quais caíram sob os seus efeitos, o efeito terminará.

O Pisciano se animou.

-Então é fácil! A gente só tem que achar o Kamus!

-Mas tem que ser até meia-noite ou eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

Hyoga começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-E agora, o que eu faço? Estou frito, sem falar que meu mestre pode querer me matar.

Shaka piorou um pouco a situação.

-Olha, Hyoga. Do jeito que vc tava com o Miro, aí que o Kamus vai te matar mesmo.

-Peraí, Shaka! Kamus e Miro estão juntos?

-É, Dite, estão. Mas não diga nada! Não era pra ninguém, além de mim e do Mu, ficar sabendo!

-Ok, eu sou um túmulo.

-Então era isso que o Miro tava falando de contar! Ele me disse que, se o Kamus e ele contassem, vc e o Mu também iam contar!

-Vc tá com o Mu?- Perguntaram Shun e Afrodite.

Shaka ficou sem-jeito.

-Estou…

Afrodite ficou todo feliz.

-Arrá! Sabia que tinha coisa entre vcs dois!

Shun resolveu interromper o assunto antes que…

-Ah, aí está vc, Kamus! Te procurei por toda parte! O que está havendo aqui? Convenção no banheiro?

Era Miro que havia entrado.

XxxX

A limusine parou em frente a boate e Saori, com sua influência (e Tatsumi), deu um jeito para que eles entrassem. Entraram todos de uma vez. Os dourados viram a baderna.

-Que que é isso aqui? Invasão da pirralhada?- Perguntou Máscara da Morte, irritado.

-Parece que sim, Máscara. Ops. Marin, vem pra cá porque se o Seiya te vir aqui…

-MARIN!

-Tarde demais…

-Marin, o que está fazendo aqui? Isso não é lugar para uma amazona como vc!

-E nem pra pentelhos que nem vc, Seiya! Mas não tem problema, o Aioria cuida de mim. –Disse ela antes de beijar o namorado.

-Ok, desta vez passa. Quer dizer, nada não… (depois que ela o olhou com cara nervosa)

Ikki foi logo perguntando:

-Certo, todos vcs! Cadê o meu irmão?

Saga se adiantou.

-Não fazemos a menor idéia! Não somos suas babás!

-Mas disseram que ele veio pra cá! Vcs devem ter algo no meio, não é, Kanon?

Saga olhou para Ikki com cara de muito irritado. Aioros cutucou Aldebaran.

-Pronto. Agora o bicho vai pegar. Os gêmeos odeiam ser confundidos.

-Eu sei. Da última vez eu tive que segurar o Saga pra não bater naquele cara de prata, como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, lembrei, Asterion.

Máscara entrou na conversa.

-Ah, eu lembro! Foi quando ele chamou o Kanon de Saga e o Saga ficou pê da vida com ele.

-Falando nisso, dá licença que eu acho que vou ter que segurar o Saga. Esse Fênix não costuma saber a hora de parar.

Aldebaran vai segurar Saga e mandar Ikki calar a boca. Nessa hora, Shun sai do banheiro com Hyoga, Afrodite e Shaka.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Ikki!

-Shun! O que vc veio fazer aqui?

-Uma coisa muito importante! Preciso que o Hyoga venha comigo agora! Vem!

E puxou Kamus para o banheiro. Hyoga foi correndo atrás. Entraram e trancaram a porta.

-Certo, o Shaka me disse o que fazer! Vcs têm que juntar as duas metades do amuleto antes da meia-noite ou ele não sabe o que pode acontecer!

Kamus estava perdendo a paciência.

-Então vamos logo, Hyoga! Shun, me dá a metade que já são onze e quarenta e cinco!

-Ok… Ops…

-Ops? Ops o que?

-Eu só estou com uma aqui. A outra deve ter caído do meu bolso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que estejam gostando. Mandem reviews! Valeu **Onime no Suga**, **Pime-chan** e **Persefone-San**! Até a próxima!


	9. Enfim, o fim

Vejam agora o final desta aventura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamus ficou muito nervoso.

-ENTÃO VAI PROCURAR!

Shun saiu correndo, procurando por todo canto. Não encontrou. Enquanto isso, no banheiro, conversavam mestre e pupilo.

-Hyoga, posso saber o que vc aprontou com o meu corpo?

-Bem, mestre Kamus, nada demais. Mas eu não entendi uma coisa. Vc tá de caso com o Miro?

-Er… Eu…

-Fala sério.

-Estou. Mas vc não deve contar isto a ninguém, entendeu?

-Mas seu "namorado" queria contar pra todo mundo.

-Vc não aceitou isto, aceitou?

Hyoga pensou um pouco antes de falar.

-Não. Não aceitei.

-Ainda bem! Não sei por que ele quer tanto contar.

-Quem sabe porque ele esteja cansado de esconder que te ama?

O dourado não sabia o que dizer.

-Ele… Ele te disse isto?

-Disse.

"_Miro… Também cansei de me esconder…_"

-Agora que eu já disse o que fiz com vc, vc diz o que fez comigo.

-Nada demais também, mas dei uma boa organizada em seu quarto e melhorei seus modos.

-Puxa, obrigado. Estou querendo arrumar meu quarto desde o mês passado.

-Vc fica esse tempo todo sem arrumar seu quarto? Vc é louco?

-É que eu tenho preguiça…

-Perfeito, tenho um pupilo preguiçoso! Só espero que vc não tenha bagunçado minhas coisas.

-Não, não baguncei.

-Ótimo, ou vc ia ver. Mas onde raios está o Shun? Já são onze e cinqüenta!

Shun estava quase perdendo as esperanças de procurar, mas não desistiu. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

-Pelos deuses, já são onze e cinqüenta! Não sei se vou conseguir…

Ele olhou para o bar e viu algo que lhe salvaria a pele. Shina mostrava um pequeno objeto a Shura.

-Veja isto. Achei aí no chão.

-É estranho. Mas é legal.

Shun correu até ele.

-Shina! Shura! Isso é meu! Eu perdi isso agora a pouco.

Ela olhou desconfiada.

-Seu? Estranho, parece estar quebrado ao meio.

-Eu tenho a outra metade. Olhem.

Ele mostrou a outra metade e ela o entregou a que estava em suas mãos.

-Aqui está. Mas que isso é estranho, é.

O garoto voltou correndo para o banheiro, mas foi segurado no caminho.

-Maninho, vamos embora?

-Ikki? Agora não!

-Por quê?

Ele olha o relógio. Onze e cinqüenta e seis.

-Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.

-Vc vai lá em casa.

-Mas eu to muito apertado!

-Então vai que eu te espero aqui.

Ele saiu correndo em disparada para o banheiro. Onze e cinqüenta e sete. Era uma corrida contra o tempo. Escancarou a porta do banheiro e gritou:

-Rápido! Estão aqui!

Estendeu as metades. Kamus pegou uma e Hyoga a outra.

-É, até que foi legal ter meus momentos de ouro. Pronto?

-Desde que acordei.

Onze e cinqüenta e nove. Os dois juntaram as metades e fecharam os olhos. Quando Hyoga abriu os olhos, viu o cavaleiro de Aquário parado à sua frente. Ao abrir os seus, Kamus viu, para a sua felicidade, o jovem cavaleiro de Cisne. Shun perguntou:

-Vcs voltaram?

Hyoga olhou o amigo, todo feliz.

-Voltamos!

Kamus saiu correndo e foi até onde estavam os outros dourados, ainda encarando os menores.

-MIRO!

Miro se virou e viu o aquariano correndo em sua direção. Quase caiu quando ele pulou em seus braços.

-KAMUS! O que deu em vc? Estava tão estranho hoje!

-Eu sei, mas voltei ao normal!

-Vc estava anormal?

-Deixa pra lá. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de te ver!

-Vc decidiu?

-O quê?

-Se vai contar aos outros sobre nós. Vc me disse que aceitava.

-Disse? "_Eu mato o Hyoga. Mas se bem que eu tava pensando em dizer isso ao Miro._"

-Disse, não está lembrado?

-Não, mas não importa. Eu aceito.

-Sério?

Ele riu. Miro sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Kamus, eu te amo…

-Repete, s'il vous plâit…

O francês sabia que o grego adorava seu sotaque. Miro beijou levemente os lábios de Kamus, se afastou um pouco e disse em voz alta:

-Kamus, eu te amo!

O aquariano pouco se importou com os olhares que os cercavam, espantados. Pulou nos braços de seu amante e o beijou apaixonadamente.

-Je t'aime, mon ange…

Mu olhava espantado.

-Eu nunca pensei que eles fossem contar, o Kamus era totalmente contra.

-E ele era. Mas alguns ocorridos o fizeram mudar de idéia.

-Quais acontecidos, Shaka?

-Nada importante para nós, Mu. Nós dissemos a eles que, se eles assumissem, nós também iríamos.

-Não sei… Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

O indiano respondeu beijando-o. Aioros olhou e gritou:

-Mu e Shaka também!

Afrodite comentou como se já soubesse de tudo.

-Lógico! Eles foram feitos um para o outro! Assim como Miro e Kamus!

Enquanto isso, em outro canto, os menores de bronze conversavam. Ikki ria da história de Hyoga.

-Fala sério, pato! Como se as pessoas pudessem trocar de corpo!

-Eu achava o mesmo, até acontecer comigo. Cara, vida de dourado num é fácil não!

-Sério? Achei que eles vivessem na melhor!

-Eu também achava, Seiya, mas eles treinam todo dia de manhã e à tarde. Se irritam facilmente, mas são muito amigos.

-O que vc mais gostou como seu mestre?

-Não sei, Shiryu. Acho que foi a casa de Aquário. É imensa! Tem um banheiro gigante! Mas eu nunca pensei que ele ficasse com o Miro.

Os bronzeados riram. Jabu comentou:

-Mas e agora que seu mestre aceitou namorar firme com a Freya? O que vc vai fazer?

-QUÊ? Ele fez isso? Ai, e agora? Que que eu faço? Meus deuses… To encrencado…

-O Kamus também deu uma melhorada nos seus modos, arrumou sua parte do quarto e limpou o banheiro.- Disse Shiryu.

-Pelo menos uma coisa boa. Lá eu tive que lavar louça. Foi até engraçado, o Miro começou a me jogar água e eu joguei nele também.

-E também ele fez a Saori pensar que vc gosta de comida francesa.

-O QUÊ? Ah, eu mato ele…

Os bronzeados riem da cara de nervoso do Cisne.

XxxX

Estava tudo calmo, lá pelas três da manhã. Os dourados chegavam ao Santuário e Shaka ia conversando com Kamus na escadaria.

-Kamus, vc nem imagina o que o Hyoga fez com a sua imagem.

-O que ele fez?

-Por onde começo? Pode ser pelo murro no estômago que ele levou do Aioria. Na hora do almoço, ele deu um arroto maior que os do Shura.

Kamus ia ficando nervoso e o virginiano continuava.

-Depois, quebrou uns cinco pratos quando tava lavando a louça. Fez a maior molhação na cozinha, brincando com o Miro de jogar água. Sem falar que recusou a companhia do Miro em várias ocasiões.

O francês estava nervoso com o pupilo.

-Mérde, agora terei que explicar tudo ao Miro. O coitado não deve ter entendido nada.

-Se vc quiser explicar, pode, mas acho melhor fazer isso amanhã. Bom, eu e Mu ficamos por aqui, na casa de Virgem. Boa noite.

-Bonne nuit, Shaka.

Os outros foram subindo e cada um foi ficando em sua casa, menos Miro, que subiu com eles até Aquário.

-E então, meu geladinho. O que vamos fazer hoje?

-Vou deixar à sua escolha, meu Escorpião.

-Hmm, tá animadinho hoje, hein… Mas me evitou o dia inteiro, o que houve?

-Nada não, é melhor eu te explicar amanhã. Só posso dizer que tem a ver com o amuleto que compramos.

-Ih, então vc me conta amanhã. Esses negócios do Shaka me dão sono…

-Então amanhã eu te conto. Só mais uma coisa: cadê o amuleto?

XxxX

Alguma horas atrás, na boate, Seiya achou um estranho círculo no chão.

-Ei, Aioros! Olha só o que eu achei!

-Que que é isso?

-Sei lá, mas dá pra partir ao meio. Quer uma metade?

-Quero, me dá aí.

Nessa hora, Shun viu e pulou em cima deles.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

Se levantou segurando o círculo inteiro na mão.

-Salvei esses dois! De novo não! Isso vai ficar bem seguro comigo.

Guardou no bolso, se despediu dos dourados e foi para casa com o resto dos de Bronze.

FIM 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então, gostaram? Nossa, escrever final é realmente muito difícil… Espero que este não tenha ficado tão ruim… Valeu **Srta. Nina**, **Onime no Suga**, **Kyzune**, **Persefone-San**, **Pime-chan**, **Megara-20**, **Pisces Amanda-chan**, **Daji-Chan**, **Gemini-sama** e **Kannie**! Continuo respondendo as reviews que me mandarem! Bjaum e valeu todas que me acompanharam!

Até a próxima fic ; )


End file.
